xenoblade (capitulo unico)
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Mythra va de compras en las nuevas tierra del Eliseo, Rex y Pyra la persigen preocupados de que se meta en en lios por su personalidad, pero ¿que es lo que la rubia Aegis busca? entra y lo veras


Capitulo único

* * *

Ha pasado un año, desde la derrota de Mahlos y que el Arquitecto despejara el mar de nubes para que las gente pudiera vivir en el Eliseo. Los Humanos que vivían en los titanes no perdieron oportunidad y bajaron para habitar esas tierra y por una vez había paz entre las diferencia razas, incluso los blades era tratado mejor que antes, sabiendo cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

En las nuevas ciudades del Eliseo, una de esas calles caminaba una mujer rubia de ojos dorados, llevaba una blusa blanca sin manga y un pantalón corto verde oscuro y unos tacones que tenía esos dos colores, su figura hacia que más de un hombre mirara hacia tras para verla, lo que no sabía es que era un blade, pero no uno cualquiera era la Aegis, el blade superior, sin embargo oculto su cristal primordial con su blusa haciendo que nadie se diera cuenta que era una blade, no muy lejos de la rubia, escondido en una esquina había un joven de pelo marrón y ojos amarillos, junto con una mujer de pelo corto pelirroja muy parecida a la rubia, era Rex su piloto y Pyra la otra parte de la Aegis.

"Pyra, ¿está segura que no sabe porque Mytha esta caminando sola por las calles sin decirnos nada?" preguntó el chico preocupado por la rubia pero no por su seguridad, si no la destrucción que provocaría la chica si la hicieran enojar, aun recordaba cuando ella se despertó en su cama y empezó a lanzar cosas hacia él, tenía que confesar que la chica tenía mucha fuerza, más que él.

"No estoy segura Rex, es verdad que ante compartíamos todo al estar en el mismo cuerpo y aunque ahora estamos en cuerpo diferente aún seguimos unidas, como estábamos tu y yo antes Rex, aunque ya no compartimos nuestro pensamiento interno y eso hace que a veces no sepa lo que piensa ella" contesto la pelirroja con sinceridad.

"Ya veo, solo espero que no se meta en problema" miro de nuevo a la rubia que miraba el escaparate de una tienda con mucha intensidad. "¿puede que solo este de compra?" pregunto Rex de nuevo a la otra mitad de Aegis.

"Si, puedo asegurar que está buscando algo, pero no se para que" contesto Pyra y miraba a su hermana mayor intentando saber porque no le había dicho nada a ella, cuando compartía todo, incluso el mismo piloto, con ese último pensamiento se sonrojo levemente la chica.

"Va hacia el centro comercial" salió Rex del escondite.

Pyra siguió a su piloto, aunque una parte de ella quería dejar que su hermana disfrutara de su paseo a sola, otra parte estaba preocupada, más de una vez un humano intento ligar con ellas cuando no mostraba sus cristales primordiales, ella cortaba con educación el ligue de esas personas y explicaba que era blade, aun así había algunos que era levemente pesado aun sabiendo que no era humana y tubo que decir que era la Aegis, con eso ultimo lo dejaba en paz, pero con Mythra miro con enojo a esos chicos y sin tapujo dijo que nunca saldría con ellos aunque fuera el fin del mundo, los chicos se enojaron con la respuesta sin saber con quién trataba y pensaron someterla para demostrar su prioridad, es una lástima que Mythra con solo mostrar su espada, hizo que todo hombre supiera que era la Aegis y ante que pudiera pedir perdón, la rubia le daba la mayor paliza de su vida, incluso una vez mando a volar a uno al siguiente Titan, aún se preguntaba la pelirroja como ese chico sobrevivió a la caída, imagino que cayó en un lago o algo blando, desde entonces los chicos cuando ven una chica rubia pregunta si es una blade o no, por temor de que sea la blade supremo y que recibir el castigo de la Aegis.

Mythra miro a su alrededor, había muchas tienda pero nada que lo convenciera ahora, quería algo especial, algo que sorprendiera y busco en cada tienda para encontrar eso, se paró delante de una tienda de ropa y vio un traje de sirvienta, recordó en una memoria de cuando aun compartía cuerpo con su hermana, que Tora a los chicos les gustaba esas cosas, sin embargo no sabía si era verdad o solo el fetiche de ese nopon, sin embargo gruño levemente pensando que Rex solo tendría interés si llevara Pyra y no ella, haciendo que fuera del lugar levemente mosqueada.

Lo que no sabía es que Rex estaba nervioso, no sabría qué hacer si Mythra fuera y compara esa ropa y que ella y Pyra se pusiera y dijeran que era sus sirvienta personales, intento no seguir imaginando por temor de no poder controlar su sonrojo, después de todo tenia a Pyra a su lado y no quería responder porque estaba sonrojado.

Mythra seguía entrando y saliendo en tienda, incluso entro una tienda de lencería, Rex se sorprendo a ver como salía de esa tienda con prisa y completamente roja, mientras Pyra apuntaba nota del lugar para visitarlo más tarde, después de todo tuvo curiosidad de porque su hermana estaba tan roja como un tomate.

" _no puedo creer que la dependiente me mostrara eso, la tela era demasiada transparente aunque fuera negra, quien me mandaría meterme allí, no volveré a escuchar a Brighid mas_ " pensó la rubia aun sonrojada y caminando con rapidez.

En un lugar del Eliseo, una bella mujer de pelo purpura, se podía ver que era una blade porque sus brazos y piernas deprendían un fuego azul, incluso parte de su pelo, de repente estornudo levemente, llamando la atención de su piloto.

"¿está bien Brighid? ¿Necesita descansar?" pregunto Morag preocupada.

"no te preocupe mi señora, seguramente puede que Mythra esté hablando de mi" eso confundió a su compañera, entonces la blade decidió explicarlo "me pidió algunos consejos de mujer, seguramente estará abrumado por descubrir que cierta lencería se utiliza más que para ponérselo" ante esas palabras Morag se sonrojo levemente, ganando una pequeña sonrisa de su compañera blade.

De vuelta con la Aegis rubia, decidió que esta sería la última tienda de ropa que visitaría y empezaría por otra tienda de otra clase, al entrar pudo ver como las mujeres se peleaban por las rebajas.

" _solo falta que tenga armas y seria idéntico a la guerra de Aegis_ " sonrió algo nerviosa la rubia y decidió irse cuando algo llamo la atención.

Rex y Pyra decidieron entrar a la tienda cuando Mythra no daba señales de salir de la tienda, al entrar se sorprendió que la Aegis rubia estuviera en un grupo esperando algo, pero a contrario de la alegría de los clientes, ella estaba indiferente como si estuviera allí por obligación.

De repente apareció el hombre con un traje elegante y con un micrófono en mano.

"señora y señores, gracias por esperar, hace poco se descubrió algo sorprendente y se trata la ropa que el famoso Addam llevo en la guerra"

De repente apareció una ropa cargada de decoraciones y colores que no combinaba bien, sin embargos la gente empezaron a saltar de alegría y queriéndola comprarla.

"Addam no pondría eso ni loco" dijo Mythra cruzando de brazo y mirando indignada, haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no es la ropa del héroe Addam?" salto de nuevo el presentador demostrando que era el dueño de la tienda.

" hace 500 años estábamos en tiempo de guerra, toda esa decoraciones sería una molestia, Addam le gustaba cosas más simple y menos llamativa" respondió la rubia sin tapujos.

"Habla como si hubiera estado allí" salto el dueño de la tienda enojado, quería aumentar sus ganancias y pensó utilizar el nombre de Addam pero no espero que una chica interviniera en sus planes.

"claro que estuve, después de todo fui su blade" Mythra saco su espada y lo apoyo en su hombro tranquilamente.

Todos el mundo reconoció como la Aegis, el dueño de la tienda empezó a sudar, estaba claro que ella se daría cuenta del fraude, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

"Si fue su blade, ¿Cómo era su ropa?" preguntó el dueño de la tienda, sabiendo que si obtenía el estilo de ropa original no tendría a la larga problema de fraude al ser verdadero y no inventado.

Mythra se quedó blanca unos segundos cuando sonrió desafiante.

"Ya lo veras" subió al escenario.

En una esquina Rex estaba atendiendo las manos de Pyra, tenía pequeños cortes y pinchados en sus dedos.

"¿tampoco Mythra es buena en la costura?" pregunto Rex poniendo otra tirita en otro dedo.

"Mi hermana no es que sea mala, solo que es tor..¡hay!" se llevó la pelirroja un dedo en la boca.

Al cabo de una hora, la rubia Aegis salió al escenario con la ropa que llevaba Addam, pero ocultaba sus manos para que no viera que era algo torpe en la costura, su orgullo como Aegis no se lo permitía mostrarlo, toda la gente al ver la ropa le gusto porque era la ropa original del héroe Addam y confirmado por la Aegis, para sorpresa de Rex estaba bien diseñado.

"Si esa ropa llevaba Addam cuando se enfrentó a Mahlos" confirmo Pyra de que su hermana no se equivocó en nada.

"Debería comprarlo" dijo Rex mirando la ropa cuando nota que Mylthra empezaba a alegarse de la gente disimuladamente tal vez para que no viera que tenía las manos llena de tiritas como lo tenía Pyra.

"creo que debería esperar un poco en crecer" vio que el tamaño de la ropa no coincidía.

"seguro que seré más alto que tu cuando de el estirón" protesto Rex levemente.

Pyra vio unos segundos a su hermana cuando entro en otra tienda, cuando al fin supo lo que buscaba, sonrió tiernamente en saber que su hermana tampoco había olvidado eso.

"me voy, ya se vio que puede cuidarse sola, ¿aún lo va a vigilar?" pregunto la pelirroja a su piloto.

"si, sé que ella puede cuidarse sola Pyra, pero eso no significa que no pueda meterse en problemas" Respondió Rex preocupado por la Aegis rubia.

Mythra salió de tienda decepcionada, tampoco tenía lo que buscaba, como podía ser tan difícil buscar eso, hace quinientos año no era tan difícil o tal vez porque ella no era tan amigable en aquella época, suspiro y solo tenía hoy para encontrarlo, Pyra ya tenía algo, Morag y Brighid también, incluso el patoso de Zeke ya lo tenía, aunque por una razón no le iba a gustar nada, bueno si convencía a Rex podría darle un par de guantazo a ese estúpido príncipe, porque seguro que no le dejaba utilizar su espada, pensaba entrar en otra tienda cuando olio un olor familia.

Rex vio como Mythra paraba unos segundos y daba media vuelta, se sorprendió al ver que se paraba delante de una tienda de caza de monstruo.

"Tú, ¿Dónde sacaste esa receta?" pregunto Mythra directamente olvidando sus modales.

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?" preguntó el dueño de la tienda sin fiarse de la chica.

"`porque esa es la receta que hice a Addam una vez" salto Mythra cruzando de brazos.

"Espera, tu creaste esa receta, dime sus ingredientes" el hombre no se fiaba mucho de la palabras de esta rubia.

"fácil, llame esta receta Tarta para morirse, dos Cigarra común, dos Escorpión gregario, dos escamandra arenera, dos larva glotona y dos cobra chillona" respondió la rubia tranquilamente.

Rex miro sorprendido, no me extrañaba que Pyra no dejara que su hermana cocinara, aunque según la pelirroja, había mejorado mucho, al menos era comestible según la chica, el chico suspiro pensaba que era una broma de Pyra, pero al ver esto supo que no lo era, ahora entendía como Addam pudo ganar, si sobrevivió a la cocina de Mythra podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

"Tiene razón, eso son los ingrediente, según una nota de un gormitti su poder era equivalente a un artefacto, por eso se utiliza para matar monstruo" salto el hombre sorprendido de que la rubia supiera la receta.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" dijo Mythra enojada, imagino que esa nota era de Milton, pero que utilizara su receta para matar monstruo era exagerado, Milton y Addam no se murieron a comer su comida, aunque no entendió porque cayeron de la silla ante el primer bocado, pensó que era de lo bueno que era por eso puso ese nombre.

Rex podía sentir las ganas de Mythra de darle una paliza a ese Gormitti.

"¡REX SE QUE ESTA AQUÍ, LO SE PORQUE NO PUEDO SACAR LA ESPADA PARA CORTAR A ESTE GATO!" Ante el grito de Mythra el Gormitti supo que era la Aegis y que estaba en problemas.

Rex salió de su escondite y se rasco levemente la nuca, desde que Mythra y Pyra mostrado todo su poder, él podía restringirlo, tal vez porque era su verdadero piloto, pero cuando lo hacía, hacía que la dos chicas se daba cuenta de inmediato.

"Yo estaba preocupado y vine de que no tuviera problemas" hablo Rex nervioso, sabía la personalidad de la rubia.

"se cuidarme solo y no pensaba matarlo, solo golpearlo levemente" gruño levemente la Aegis.

"no debería estar feliz de que uno de tus recetas sea famosa" intento Rex calmar a la rubia.

"lo cree para la cocina no para matar monstruo" apretó sus puños y diente mostrando lo enojaba que estaba.

"tu cocinaste paras ayudar a lo demás, ¿Verdad? No importa si es para que la persona lo coma o veneno para monstruo" dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡ha!, tu tampoco confía en mi cocina, te voy a mostrar que mis cocina es para chuparse los dedos" giro Mythra sobre sí misma y se fue, no estaba de humor para seguir con la búsqueda.

"suerte para sobrevivir" hablo el Gormitti dando el pésame al joven piloto de la Aegis.

"no te preocupes, llevo viviendo con ella más de un año" intento sonar valiente pero temía de verdad la comida de la Aegis rubia.

Rex llego a su casa en Eliseo, había decidido vivir solo junto con Mythra y Pyra, para mostrar que ya era un adulto que se podía cuidar solo, de vez en cuando Nia lo visitaba y pasaba un tiempo con ellos, aunque últimamente la gormitti pasaba más en su casa que fuera, incluso ya tenía un cuarto para ella sola, por una razón las dos chicas de Aegis no se molestó por eso, incluso Rex pensó que tenía algo que ver con esa decisión, pero no le importó los quería a los tres como familia, es una pena que las tres chicas tenía otra opinión de afecto hacia el chico.

Cuando el chico entro pudo ver como Nia hablando con Pyra, cuando estaba dentro o con el grupo iba con su forma de blade, pero cuando estaba afuera iba en si forma humana, ya no ocultaba a sus seres querido de que era un devorador, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo de los demás, era porque aún había gente de Indol y no quería problemas con ellos si descubría que era un devorador y que sus seres querido se metiera en problema por ella.

"¿ya está el chico pervertido que espía a la chicas?" hablo Nia, intentando meterse con el chico, sabía que solo espiaba a la rubia porque estaba preocupado y no con malos pensamientos.

"Nia no estoy para broma" ante la respuesta, Nia y Pyra miraron preocupadas.

"¿paso algo?" pregunto la pelirroja dejando un té para que el chico lo beba, había visto como su hermana entro y subió a su habitación sin decir nada, pensó que estaba frustrada porque no encontró lo que buscaba, pero parece que fue otra cosa.

"Mythra descubrió que una de sus recetas de cocina se utiliza para matar monstruo" suspiro Rex que agacho levemente la cabeza.

"¿y qué?, es verdad que su cocina es capaz de matar a los monstruo" respondió Nia sin tapujos.

"si te escucha te dará una paliza" hablo Rex, pero ve como Nia sonrisa tranquilamente.

"¿sabes cómo mi hermana supo que su comida no era tan buena?" preguntó Pyra a su piloto.

"Te lo dijiste, ¿verdad?" miro Rex pensando que fue Pyra quien consiguió que Mythra no cocine nunca más, después de todo Mythra no era capaz de golpear a su hermana menor.

"no, fue Nia" respondió la pelirroja, haciendo que Rex abriera los ojos sorprendido y mirara a la mencionada.

"¿Cómo?, si casi mata a ese Gormitti por que utiliza su receta para matar monstruo" pregunto Rex con interés en la respuesta.

"En realidad no se lo dije, solo en vez de comerme su comida y sufrir un dolor de estómago, se la metí en su boca" respondió Nia con orgullo de ese gesto.

"Después de eso estuvo cuatro horas en una esquina preguntándose a sí misma en donde se había equivocado y si era así su comida, aunque no lo sepáis a ella le gusta mucho cocinar, ese deseo se pasó a mí, por eso mi cocina es tan deliciosa" hablo Pyra tranquilamente, mientras Rex y Nia quedaron sorprendido en saber por qué Prya cocinaba tan bien.

"Pero como conseguiste que se calmara" pregunto Nia con interés.

"me dijo que me aria comer su comida y estaría tan bueno que me chuparía los dedos" agacho Rex la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

"bueno, comparado su comida de hace quinientos años, ahora al menos se puede comer sin que te deje fuera de combate" hablo Pyra tranquila sabiendo que la comida que prepara su hermana no era peligrosa para su piloto, había visto más de una vez como su hermana intentaba aprender a cocinar a escondida y sabía que lo hacía por cierto chico que tenía delante ahora.

"si lo dice tú, será verdad" suspiro Rex aliviado en saber que su salud no estará en peligro. "Ahora que veo, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarte Nia?" preguntó el chico con interés.

"etto.. Rex, ¿puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?" preguntó Nia levemente sonrojada y esperaba que dijera que sí.

"claro, eres parte de la familia" Respondió Rex con una sonrisa.

Ese comentario hizo que Nia y Pyra suspirara sabiendo que esa no era la intención de la joven gormitti.

A la mañana siguiente, Rex se levantó, se ducho y bajó hacia la cocina esperando el desayuno de Pyra, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando todos sus amigos aparecieron en la cocina gritando feliz cumpleaños.

Rex sonrió con alegría, hasta se le escapo una lagrima de alegría, no esperaba que todos sus amigos recordara su cumpleaños, ni siquiera había comentado, después de todo estaba muy ocupado salvando el mundo.

"Ne,ne Tora feliz que Rex-rex este feliz por sorpresa" salto el nopon alegremente.

"Poppi afirma que no fue idea de jefe-pon" hablo la blade artificial.

"Poppi, Rex-Rex no necesita saberlo" salto el nopon nervioso en saber que no tuvo la idea de reunirlo todos aquí.

De repente Mythra bajaba de su habitación sin decir nada y sin mirar ni una sola vez a Rex salió de la casa con prisa, esa acción borro la sonrisa del chico, mientras los invitado no sabía que decir.

"puede que no sepa que hoy es su cumpleaños" dijo Zeke tranquilamente, sin embargo Nia le dio un pisotón.

"Idiota, fue idea de Pyra y Mythra en hacerla una fiesta sorpresa idiota" murmuro la Gormitti para que solo él lo escuchara.

"Rex no te preocupes, es solo que ella aún está enfadada por lo de ayer y seguramente no se dio cuenta que día es hoy, cuando se calme seguro que vendrá a la fiesta" intento Prya animar al chico.

"¿está segura?" pregunto Rex no muy convencido.

"Rex, he estado más de cinco siglos compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, claro que estoy segura" intento la pelirroja ocultar el verdadero motivo de porque su hermana mayor actuó así.

"Vamos que empiece la fiesta" intento Nia animar la pesada atmosfera.

En las afuera, la Rubia Aegis estaba agarrando un árbol completamente roja de vergüenza.

" _baka,baka,baka_ " se repetía a sí misma " _soy una Baka, pensaba salir antes que empezara la fiesta, encontrar un regalo y cuando volviera le daría una sorpresa, pero no, soy una Baka y me quede dormida_ " se sentía tan mal que quería golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol, pero no lo hizo porque entonces Pyra sentiría su dolor e interrumpiría la fiesta, Rex lo notaria y saldría de la fiesta en su búsqueda todo preocupado por ella sin saber que, en realidad se golpeaba la cabeza contra un árbol por la estupidez que había hecho hace poco y se moriría de vergüenza si tenía que explicar todo eso a su piloto.

"bueno, mientras más pronto encuentre ese maldito regalo mejor" murmuro Mythra cuando se pudo calmar lo suficiente.

En la fiesta, Zeke y Tora estaba hablando con Rex sobre sus aventuras después de separarse, mientras Nia y las chicas se fueron a una esquina a hablar.

"Entonces todo esto es porque Mythra no encontró un regalo para Rex" resumió Morag con seriedad.

"eso parece mi señora, incluso utilizo mi consejo para busca de un regalo, aunque creo que se equivocó de cierta forma y momento para eso" oculto Brighid su sonrisa con su mano, la lencería sería un buen regalo para una amiga si supiera que tiene novio, pero para un chico, solo funcionaria si fuera ella la que se pusiera y lo enseñara a él, sin embargo para hacer eso tendría que estar a un nivel personal como su novia, pero no era el caso o al menos por ahora, por eso la blade de fuego azul sonreía, tenía que escribir eso en su diario y si fuera posible en un futuro recodárselo a la Aegis rubia.

"¿Por qué no buscar un regalo simple para Rex? Poppi no entiende" ante la pregunta de la Blade Artificial las chicas miraron a un lado intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselos.

"Poppi, lo que quiere hacer Mythra no es tan simple, ella quiere hacer un regalo que le trasmita como se siente hacia él, porque para Mythra Rex es alguien especial, como tú con Tora" intento Pyra explicar porque la rubia le costaba mucho elegir un regalo para el chico.

"Poppi entiende, es lo mismo que tú y Nia" ante ese comentario las dos chicas se sonroja.

"¿Por qué piensa eso?" dijo Nia a la defensiva.

"Porque Poppi ve como Nia dar mucha vuelva en la habitación con el regalo de Rex en mano y diciendo si era bueno o no muy nerviosa y Poppi vio a Pyra mirando las recetas de comida sin saber que elegir para el cumple de Rex" salto Poppi muy segura de su palabras.

"Ya veo que no era la única nerviosa por el regalo" se rio algo nerviosa la gormitti.

"bueno, como era su cumpleaños quería prepara algo especial y una gran tarta que ese será mi regalo para el" confeso la pelirroja avergonzada.

"creo que va siendo de abrir los regalos" intervino Morag al ver como la dos chicas estaba avergonzada al ser pillada en esa situaciones.

En el centro comercial Mythra acababa de salir de una tienda y sin que nadie pudiera evitar pateo una piedra que lo mando por los aires transformado en un punto brillante en el cielo antes de desaparecer, mostrando así su frustración.

"¿Por qué? Porque no encuentro lo que busco" se contuvo las ganas de gritar y para colmo veía que estaba llegando tarde en la fiesta.

Disponía a rendirse y comprar una simple camiseta, cuando vio algo.

De vuelta a la fiesta, Rex estaba sentado y delante de él estaba los regalos de sus amigos en la mesa, estaría muy feliz, pero aún estaba preocupado por Mythra ya que aún n o había vuelto, sin embargo no dejo que sus amigos se diera cuenta y por eso sonreía para ocultarlo.

"¿que tenemos aquí?" abrió un pequeño regalo con una envoltura de color verde.

Al abrirlo descubrió que era un especie de aparato, al mirar mejor se dio que era una brújula para el buceo, no cabe duda que era de Tora, seguramente tendría una función que no tendría las brújalas normales, más tarde descubriría que seria.

"gracias Tora, eso será muy útil cuando vaya de buceo" hablo felizmente al nopon.

"Tora Feliz que Rex-Rex le gustara" empezó el nopon a dar saltito de alegría.

Dejo la brújula en la mesa y cogió un regalo rectangular, al abrirlo descubrió que era dos dagas, se imaginó que sería de Morag y Brighid, por la calidad del arma.

"pensamos que era bueno que tenga un arma para defenderse mientras bucea, después de todo eres unos de mis amigos y nos gustaría saber que tus buceo sean seguro" sonrió la inquisidora imperial al saber que su amigo le gusto el regalo que eligió ella y su blade.

"Gracias, lo tendré siempre conmigo cuando vaya a bucear" dejo Rex las dos dagas en la mesa.

El siguiente regalo era un sobre, eso confundió a Rex y decidió abrirlo, allí había un boleto, decía que podía pedir cualquier cosa.

"Esto es un boleto en blanco que puede pedir cualquier cosa, recuerdo que hacia algo así a mi Tia Corinne cuando era niño por su cumpleaños, gracias Nia eso me trajo buenos recuerdos" sonrió Rex al recodar su niñez.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, porque el regalo tenía otro significado.

"Rex hombre, Cualquier hombre desearía estar en tus…" no siguió hablando al recibir un codazo de Nia.

"mi señora, parece que no entendió tu mensaje" murmuro Dromach a su piloto y vio su mirada indicando que se callara.

"parece que la próxima aceptare tu sugerencia" murmuro Nia a su blade.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Rex es que en otro lado del boleto en una esquina, estaba escrita con letras con amor Nia, indicando que era otro intento de la chica que el chico se diera cuenta sobre sobre sus sentimiento y que con ese papel pidiera que fuera su novia o al menos ese fue el plan de la chica.

Al dejar el boleto, cogió otro sobre, miro confundido pensando que sería otro boleto como el de Nia, pero resultó ser un dibujo de todos ellos, no hacía falta decir que era de Poppi.

"Poppi pensó que era un buen regalo" hablo tímidamente la blade artificial.

"claro que lo es Poppi, creo que lo voy a colgar en mi habitación" levanto el dibujo para ver mejor.

"Poppi feliz" salto alegremente la blade Artificial.

Rex miro la mesa y solo había tres regalos, sin embargo era cinco persona que aún no había dado su regalo y entre esas persona estaba contando con Mythra.

Cogió un regalo y lo abrió, allí había una especie de pulsera.

"ese es mi regalo" hablo Dromach "según algunos documento antiguo, algunas persona regalaban pulseras para desear una vida larga y sana" explico el tigre el porqué de su regalo, sin embargo no comento que también era para ayudar en el amor, esperabas que esa pulsera ayudara un poco a Rex en entender los sentimiento que tenía su piloto hacia él.

"gracias Dromach, me lo pondré ahora" se colocó la pulsera en su muñeca.

El siguiente era un libro de Tantal sobre Addam, era el mismo que comentaba sobre la tercera espada de la Aegis.

"pensé que quería tener ese libro, ya que nos ayudó mucho" comento Pandoria algo tímida.

"gracias, si digo la verdad pensaba buscar este libro más tarde, mucha gracias Pandoria" dejo con los demás regalos.

Ahora Rex miraba el último regalo, solo podía significar que era de Pyra o Zeke, porque Mythra no estaba aquí, al abrir el regalo descubrió que era una tarjeta.

"una tarjeta de socio de ¿pub el héroe y que eso de zona vid?" Pregunto Rex confundido.

"Espera, ese no es un lugar que vende alcohol y tiene una zona que solo mayores de edad puede entrar" hablo Morag mirando seriamente al príncipe de Tantal.

"mi señora te refiere a ese lugar que pasa cosas indecente" murmuro Brighid indignada por esto.

"claro que sí, porque Rex, ya es todo un hombre, ¿verdad?" hablo Zeke tranquilamente, sin saber la mirada asesina que daba Nia y sobre todo Pyra.

"te dije que no era buena idea mi príncipe" murmuro Pandoria sabiendo que iba a pasar ahora.

Antes que el heredero de Tantal reaccionara, Nia golpeo en el tórax, haciendo que se agachara y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Pyra lanzó un gancho que lo mando fuera de la casa.

"Rex no necesita esto" cogió la pelirroja la tarjeta, mientras Rex afirmaba por miedo, nunca había visto actuar de esa forma.

"si ese era su regalo, ¿Dónde está el tuyo?" pregunto Rex confundido.

"está en la cocina, ahora lo traigo" sonrió Pyra olvidando el asunto de la tarjeta de socio, haciendo que Poppi y Tora suspiraba aliviado.

"Tora apunto de hacerse pis encima" murmuro el nopon a su blade.

"Poppi registrar que nunca enojar a Pyra, da mucho miedo" dijo Poppi asustada.

Cuando la pelirroja Aegis volvió, Rex se quedó blanco, era la mejor tarta que había visto nunca, estaba claro que Pyra se había superado y que esa tarta era su regalo.

"¿empezamos a cantar Rex-Rex?" pregunto Tora intentando olvidar el incidente.

Todo el mundo empezó cantar y cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, allí estaba Mythra toda seria y empezó a caminar hacia Rex a toda velocidad, este se quedó estático cuando la rubia Aegis levanto la mano, cuando soltó algo cayendo en la manos del chico, antes que pudiera saber que era, la chica rubia dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Todos miraron confundido lo que había traído y al mirar vio que era un regalo.

"Parece que al final consiguió encontrar un regalo" hablo Pyra alegremente de que su hermana al final consiguiera un regalo para Rex.

"¿quiere decir que solo estaba buscando un regalo a mi desde ayer?" pregunto Rex confundido.

"si y su enojo era porque no encontraba lo que buscaba" sonrió la aegis pelirroja al poder decir la verdad de porque su hermana estaba ayer y hoy fuera de la casa.

"Vamos Rex ábrelo, tengo curiosidad" hablo Nia en interés en que regalo había buscado la rubia aegis.

El chico no perdió tiempo y lo abrió, se quedó en shock en descubrir que era un llavero, pero la sorpresa no era por lo que era, si no lo que llevaba, había tres muñecos, era Pyra, Mythra y él, en el centro estaba Rex, la izquierda Mythra y la derecha Pyra, pero entre ellos se separaba un pequeño corazón.

"qué bonito" dijo Pyra, estaba claro que el corazón tenía un significado y era amor, el amor que ella y su hermana tenia hacia su piloto.

"si, tiene razón" respondió Rex con una sonrisa.

En la habitación de la rubia Aegis, estaba la chica de pie apoyada de espalda contra la puerta, tenía las manos en sus rojas mejillas, era el regalo perfecto para decir como sentía ella y su hermana, pero no esperaba que fuera tan vergonzoso, más que cuando Addam le dijo a lo demás que le gustaba comer las croquetas de cangrejo y que ella sola comió una docena cuando el no pudo.

"espero que se dé cuenta del significado" termino la rubia de tapar la cara de la vergüenza.

Fin…

* * *

Extra:

Cuando todos se fueron a sus hogares, Nia entro en su habitación, la gormitti sintió que Rex empezaba a notar que Pyra y Mythra intentaba decirle algo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta que las dos Aegis estaba enamorada de él.

"Dromach, tu sugerencia era que me metiera en una caja de regalo y cuando él lo abriera saliera con un letrero que diga que soy toda suya, ¿verdad?" pregunto la chica a su blade.

"si mi señora, he leído que cuando un chico es denso, la sutilezas no funciona bien y creo que con eso será lo suficiente contundente" hablo el tigre seguro de su plan.

"Pero que pasaría si no lo entiende" hablo Nia no muy convencida.

"¿Cómo puede que no lo entienda?" preguntó el felino confundido.

"que piense que se refiere a que sea su blade" respondió la chica desanimada.

Se vio que el tigre se quedó pensando unos segundos.

"Tal vez tenga que cambiar de ropa que muestre que no es eso" aconsejo Dromach a sabiamente.

"¡que!, ¡que!, ¡¿Cómo voy a ponerme esa clase de ropa y delante de todos?!" salto Nia que se fue directa a la cama completamente roja.

" _No necesariamente tiene que ser delante de todo el mundo_ " pensó su blade pero dejo en paz al ver que estaba muy avergonzada, se lo diría en otra ocasión.

fin del extra.


End file.
